Our Hero
by scarface sonic
Summary: 15 yrs since the death of Eggman and everybody's living in peace with the family. Except for sonic and rouge. Sonic hasn't been around since then and Rouge, who's is top agent now, is looking for one of mobius most wanted. The new villain is twice as deadly as Robotnik and proves it by beating and kidnapping Rouge. Until the old hero ends up saving her.
1. prologue

**Note: I don't own Sega characters. Sega does**

**Prologue **

"It's over Eggman" Sonic said, standing over Eggman. They had just gotten done battling, with robot, guns, bombs, and giant death machines. The blue hero was exhausted as well as his friends, who could barely even stand. The evil Dr. looked up at the hero, "you stubborn little hedgehog, all ways ruining my plans." he stated.

Robotnik was bleeding heavily and his legs were broken from when the giant machine of death exploded. Knuckles and tails started to approach Sonic, "Sonic G.U.N will be here any minute. They just responded to the radio message." Tails exclaimed. Sonic turned back to the villain, "you hear that, Eggman? You've lost and your finally going to jail." Sonic said with a smile.

Suddenly Eggman started laughing, "HOHOHOHOOHOOHA. BWHAHAHAHA. You think you've won?" He said calming down. He then started to reach for his belt, "you may have beaten me, but I REFUSE, to go out like this. Rotting in a cell? HA! I'd Rather burn in hell!" He finished, pressing a button on his belt. As he did, his belly started to glow red and beep.

The Sonic heroes knew what the noise meant. A BOMB! Sonic turned to Tails, "Tails tell G.U.N not to come in. The place is gonna blow!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails nodded. Robotnik started to laugh manically, "BWHAHAHA. You'll never get out in time. HAHAHOO!" He yelled. Sonic digged into his pocket and pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "Wrong again. Egghead!" Sonic said grabbing his friends. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he said, warping out the death zone.

They warped about twenty to thirty miles away from there. They all looked at each other, "that crazy bastard. That's the first time that hes…" Knuckles began, until he was interrupted. The ground shook and they turned around to see the firey explosion and then hearing it. The heroes just watched for a minute until the radio started, "guys are you all right? Where are you?" A familiar feminine voice asked. "Yeah Rouge. We're about twenty-seven miles south" Tails replied. Knuckles turned back to Sonic, "you all right buddy? You did a hell of a job." He pointed out, patting him on the back.

Sonic took a while, but then nodded "yea just a little hurt and shocked from the battle." He replied. Suddenly the bat drops down, "Hey guys! Now what the hell happened here?!" Rouge asked, crossing her arms. She was dressed in a fell bullet and fire resistant proof armor with G.U.N branded on the back. Knuckles approached her, "that damn Eggman finally went crazy and blew his self up. That's what happened. Thanks to Sonic and his Chaos Control, we would be dead." He answered. She then approaches Sonic, " Hey Blue. Seems like you finally got rid of that menace." She said with a smile. Sonic turned to her " I didn't do it. He did it himself. You know I wouldn't have killed him." He replied, with a strong look on his face.

He looked at the sky for a while then turned back, "but hey, Now there's peace." He added with a smile. She smiled back but noticed his injuries and not just his, everybodys. "Ya'll look bad. We need to get ya'll some help. I'll call in a chopper to come pick us up." She said.

About twenty minutes later, the chopper arrived fining a clear space to land. Knuckles was the first to notice, "hey guys the plane is here." he retorted. Rouge looked at him with a dumb look on her face, "that a helicopter, you idiot. Even a five yr old can tell them apart." She told him. Knuckles gives Rouge an annoyed look.

They were heading towards the chopper, "hey when we get you guys fixed up, how about we go celebrate this victory? Its on me." She wondered. Tails and knuckles were excited about the idea except for Sonic. When they reached the helicopter Sonic stopped, "hey guys, I'm actually feeling better. I guess this Chaos Emerald really speeds things up." He exclaimed. They insisted he get on, but the stubborn hedgehog didn't want to.

Rouge gets off, "come on Sonic. What kind of victory party would it be, without the victor?" She asked, she did have a point. Sonic thought about it, but then looked towards the open field, "you know, now that Eggmans gone. I feel like I have no more worries." He paused, " I can just run, and run, without having to stop and save the world." He finished, with a smirk on his face.

She smiled, she really admired him and his freedom. "Okay, but when you get back you owe me a dinner." She told him. Sonic began to laugh, putting his hands on his head. "You bet. We'll make it a date." He replied. The two smiled and laughed, then went their separate ways. Sonic the started to run, building up speed. Now the world really was his playground….

**15yrs PASS…**

…Its been 15yrs since the explosion at Eggmans' base and things have been peaceful. Still some crimes, but nothing the local police couldn't handle. Everybody has pretty much went their own way. Tails decided to go to college and get a degree in engineering. He's the executive engineer at M.A.W.S (Mobius, Air, Water, and Space Institute). He's usually busy at work. If not he's with his family. His wife cream, with a 4yr old son and a newborn baby girl.

Knuckles is the same old echidna we all know and love. Still guarding the Master Emerald. He, too has a family. Tikal with a handful of kids, all named after his ancestors, except for junior.

Amy and Shadow are together, but their both crazy. So they wont be settling down anytime soon. I mean one minute their in love and then the next, their after each others throats. It's can be a pain to be around them after a while.

Rouge has change the most though. She's not as flirty and sexual as she used to be. Since then, she's mostly occupied with work, and when not at work she still goes treasure hunting. At least that will never change, Out of everybody she hangout with Knuckles and Shadow the most, that's including Tikal and Amy of course. They tease her about still being single. She says she's not ready for a relationship and doesn't have time. Being top agent, she's always busy.

Sonic on the other hand, rarely ever shows his face. Everybody and everything has changed. He himself doesn't feel like a hero anymore, but more of a nuisance. His friends have their own places, settling down and taking it easy. That's not Sonic style, so he keeps to himself, exploring the world on his own. He gotten really rusty with his moves. He hasn't been fighting, but his speed is still the same.

Things aint what it used to be for the old hero. There's no more action. No more excitement. No more SONIC!


	2. My Hero!

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the night and there was a firefight in a building to capture one of Mobius most wanted. Rouge and her team were just about to raid the leaders room. "You guys ready?" Rouge asked before breaking down the door. With one kick the door goes flying of its hinges, but as soon as they enter, the outlaw presses a button on his hands and some sort of armor starts to cover his body. Rouge and her team watch this and rouge hollers "FIRE". They shoot, but the bullets are just bouncing off him.

When they finally run out of ammo, Rouge charges ready to kick his head off, but he catches her foot and throws a couple of punches, leaving her on the ground. Rouge stunned from the barrage, gets up slowly. As she does, he turns to her team and the armor on his arms turn to guns and starts blasting away, killing them all. Rouge is in shock "You Monster! I'll Fucking kill you!" she screamed, about to attack. But he's to fast and quickly punches her in the stomach. "UUUHHH!" She moaned, falling to her knees. He bends down, "You know you look pretty good. I think I'll have fun with you." He said, with a devilish smirk.

He tossed her on top of his shoulder and with the armors jet pack mode, he flew off. Rouge tried to fight him off, but that last blow took a toll on her. While in the air, he felt a sudden gust of wind, and it was coming from every direction. Suddenly he was struck in the jaw, forcing it to turn the other way. As he did the hero, quickly grabbed Rouge, shot back down, and took of running at Sonic Speed. Rouge was barely conscience, but was looking at her savior. She couldn't make him out, but he seemed familiar, "You okay Rouge?" He asked. Rouge closed her eyes, and knocked out.

When she woke up she was covered in bandages and didn't know where she was. "Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around. "Oh good, your up." A voice said. Rouge jumped back being startled. She turned around and saw the man, "SONIC!" Rouge yelled. Sonic smiled "What's up Rouge? Long time no see." He said. Rouge couldn't believe it. Its been 15yrs since she seen the guy and when she does she's being saved by him. "Sonic…I cant believe its you." Rouge said. She looked at him up and down, " Where ya been?" Sonic walked up to her, "I've been everywhere, but we can catch up later. What happened last night?" The hedgehog asked.

Rouge knew she could trust Sonic with the details. "G.U.N is looking for a psycho named Fang, who is right now the most wanted man on Mobius and he's very armed and dangerous. He also murdered my team." She started. "Fang…I feel like I've heard that name before." Sonic added. Rouge took out a photo of him, "He started out as another criminal in a low level organization, but now he has some serious heat." She told him, handing him the picture. Sonic took a look, it was a muscular man with a scar on his face, a oversized fang in his mouth and purple hair. Sonic recognized the guy, "Yeah I seen him before, but I didn't know he was wanted." Sonic told her. Rouge grabbed the picture and put it back in her pocket, "Sonic we have to stop that man. He has dangerous plans. Will you come back?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Sonic looked at her "Of coarse I will. I've been waiting for some action." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up. Rouge smiled back, but then got a sharp pain on her side, "We'll head back tomorrow. You need your rest." Sonic explained. She did feel a little soar especially her stomach, "Yeah your right. I'm gonna go report to G.U.N and let know what happened." She said, grabbing her radio. Sonic nodded, as he stepped out side to get today's Dinner, "I guess it's a rabbit today." He said, spotting one.

Rouge got up and started to look around the cabin. You could say it was cozy. It had everything, you needed: Fridge, stove, and a bathroom. "Is this the only room?" She asked herself. She looked up at the wall and saw one photo. It was a group photo, the time when they defeated Robotnic and Metal Sonic. "I remember this day." She said with a smile. Sonic suddenly walks in "You hungry? I got a rabbit." He said, showing it to her. Rouge turned to him, "Yeah I could eat." Rouge answered. He got quick to get ready to cook, getting pots, pans, and all the spices. Rouge was impressed, "Wow, look at Chef Sonic. Haha! I didn't know you could cook." She laughed. "Haha well I've always been full of wonders" Sonic replied, laughing back.

They both sat down to eat, "It smells good, Sonic. I cant wait to eat. I'm starving already." She said. Sonic served 2 plates and laid them on the table, then got some cups and laid one in front of her. "This is my special lemonade. I think you'll like it." Sonic told her pouring her some. Rouge picked up a fork and dug in. "So Sonic, Where ya been?" Rouge asked, putting the food in her mouth. Sonic looked at her, "I've been everywhere. Just living." He told her. "It's been 15yrs since I've seen you. Why did you stop coming around?" Rouge asked him. Sonic looked down at the table, then back at her, "Well you know everything has changed. Now. Everybody has families and kids, there's no room for me anymore. So I just went where I was need." Sonic explained

Rouge couldn't believe he was saying such things, "What do you mean Sonic? there is always room for you. You're the whole reason why we all became friends." Rouge told him. Sonic gave a smile, "Thanks Rouge," He said, touching her hand. "You know Sonic. I never had anybody ,we could've at least had each other." She said looking into his eyes. Sonic gave another small smile, "Yea we could've. If you weren't at work all the time." Sonic pointed out. Rouge was guilty about that, but she also had a crave for action. It's why she joined G.U.N in the first place.

They finished their dinner and walked over to the futon to watch some t.v. Rouge laid on the open futon, until she felt that same sharp pain, but this time going up her back. "oooowww" She moaned. Sonic turned to her. "You alright Rouge?" He asked, a little worried. "Yea it's just my back its real sore." She told him placing a hand on her back. Sonic moved towards her, "I could give you a massage if you want." Sonic purposed. Rouge gave him a suspicious look, "Are you trying to pull something her Sonic?" She questioned. "No, no, just trying to help. That's why I'm here." Sonic quickly answered, waving his hands blushing. Rouge laughed, "I'm just teasing you. Haha!" Sonic laughed back, but still blushing and started to massage. Rouge relaxed enjoying the massage, "You have some soft hands Sonic. It feels great!" She said. Sonic couldn't help, but notice Rouges curves and soft skin. A minutes later Sonic stopped before he got to hot, "All done." He told her. "Hmmha, I feel better. Thanks Sonic." She said giving him a smile, "I think I'll take a shower."

It was getting dark so they decided to call it a night. They were going to have to get up early so they could get to town. Rouge steps out the bathroom into the living room. "So Sonic, where do I sleep?" She wondered looking for another futon or something. "Why not right here, with me?" He asked, "You slept here last night." Rouge stared at him, "Okay what are you trying to pull?" She asked him. "Nothing! You slept here last night and nothing happened." He told her. Rouge smiled with a little fang showing, "Why? Don't you think I'm pretty?" She asked turning away. Sonic was caught of guard by this question, "No. I. Think your real pretty. I'd say beautiful." He answered with a smile. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting . She thought he would try to avoid answering that question, but since he said that she couldn't help, but blush. "Um thank you." She said looking away.

They both laid on the bed, waiting for sleep to take them. Rouge was facing the other way, "Sonic, I never thanked you for saving me." She started, facing towards him now. "If you hadn't shown up. That psycho would have done God knows what to me. So Thanks." She finished.

Sonic turns towards her, "No problem Rouge I couldn't have just leave you. I care about you to much." Sonic told her looking into her eyes. Rouge blushed a little and looked into his eyes, but then away. "Then promise me…You'll never leave again." Rouge asked him. Sonic thought about that, then grabbed on of her hands, "I promise." He told her with a smile. Rouge smiled, she started feeling as if it was 15yrs ago. She knew things were about to get interesting and she couldn't wait for the next day. "Good night Sonic." Rouge said before turning around. Sonic stayed the same for a while, just looking at her. Another smile came to his face, "Goodnight Rouge." He told her back, closing his eyes.

**Well hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter: The reunion**

**!REVIEW!**


	3. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

**Sonic:31**

**Rouge:32**

**Knuckles:32**

**Tikal:30**

**Tails:27**

**Cream:27**

**Shadow:33**

**Amy:30**

Morning came and the birds were chirping and the rooster were singing. The two were still asleep until the birds singing woke up Rouge. She awoke slowly, realizing that it was morning. "Morning already?" She yawned, sitting up stretching. She's never up this early, but she doesn't hear roosters where she lives and with hear ears she can hear miles away. "It's 6:30 am?" She sighed. She looks at Sonic to find him fast asleep. She knew he was use to this kind of life style. She got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

About 30 minutes later she comes out the bathroom. She feels well rested and really not the sore anymore. "Maybe I should go find some breakfast, while he sleeps." She thought, looking at the slumbering hedgehog. She decided to go, walking out the door. "I heard some roosters, so there has got to be chicken eggs around." She said going toward the rooster sounds. An hour passes and she starts flying . "5 will do" She thinks. Suddenly, she spots a couple SWATBOTS and it seems to be by Sonics' crib. "What tha hell!" She yells, flying closer to the trees. When she arrives, there are four BOTS and they investigate the cabin. Two go in and two outside. Rouge had to get those two out of the house. So she attacked one of the BOTS, that was outside to cause a distraction. Delivering a screw kick, she's able to destroy it, focusing on the other one. She gives it another one of her devastating kicks. Finishing him up, she heads towards the cabin, but the stops to see both BOTS breaking through the walls, leaving a giant hole in the cabin. Sonic sees Rouge through the hole and feels relief to find her okay. He speeds to her. "Rouge! Your alright! I though something had happened to you!" He exclaimed. Rouge smiled at his "I was going to ask you the same question. There was 4 BOTS here and two went in your house. I thought you were still asleep, but I'm just glad your okay." She replied. Sonic looked around to see the other two into pieces. He looked back and smiled. "So where were you?" He asked, walking back towards the cabin. "I went to get some breakfast while you were asleep. I wanted to surprise you." She grinned, pulling out the eggs out of here utility bag. "Great! I could eat after what just happened." He said. "But we have to eat quick cause pretty soon there'll be more of them here." Rouge agreed and hurried to start cooking.

After eating they were ready to get going. Sonic started running and Rouge started flying. "You know Rouge. Its been a long time since I've been to the city." Sonic said. Rouge looked down at him. "Things are pretty much the same. Except it's missing someone." She replied smiling with one of her fangs showing. Sonic smiled back. "Oh was I missing? What's the reward if I'm found?" Sonic jokingly asks. Rouge laughs. "I don't know. I'll get back to you on that." She tells him. They stop because there at the edge of a cliff. Rouge looks at Sonic. "Well come on Sonic, give me your hands. I'll fly us across." She tells him, reaching out. Sonic nods and holds her hands, as she begins to fly. "So rouge I don't know if you've noticed, but those were Robotniks' SWATBOTS." Sonic said. Rouge was taken back by this. "Robotnik?! But he's dead!" The bat exclaimed. "Everything that was his was destroyed in the blast, 15 yrs ago. How could it be his?" She asked. Sonic really didn't know how, but he was sure there were his. "He puts his face on everything. The robot had his face logo on its shoulder. I'm not sure how and why they turn up now, but I'm gonna find out." Sonic says, griping Rouges' hands harder. Rouge noticed and looked down at him. "I bet you will and I'll be right beside." She added.

They finally get to the city and there first stop was Tails' place. They both head towards the door and knock. Tails open the door. "Oh hey Rouge. What up?" Tails greets. "Tails, we need your help." Rouge tells him. Tails raises his brow. "We?" he asks, confused. Rouge then steps aside. "Sonic!? Is that you?!" Tails ask, surprised. Sonic gives him his famous smile. "Hey Tails. What up?" Sonic tells him. Tails calls cream quickly. "Cream come here Sonics here!" He yells. Cream come to the door and her eyes widened when she sees the old hero. "SONIC!? OMG I haven't seen you in yrs!" She says excitedly. "Tails cant you let them in?" She looks at him. They head towards the living room, where they take their seats. "So, what brings the both of you here?" Tails asks, grabbing a drink that cream is giving out. "Tails were here for you help to stop a psycho named Fang. He's been wanted for some time now, but now he gotten to dangerous." She explains. Tails looks at her. "How can I help?" He asks. "Well he found some sort of super armor that turns into all kinds of weapons and gadgets. He can even fly with it. I was hoping you knew what type of armor he's using." She finished. Tails thought for a minute, until something popped in his head. "I know, yeah. It was something Eggman had developed when he was still alive. The day of the explosion, I found a prototype of what you might be talking about and took it for analyzing." He told them. Rouge and sonic looked at each other, then back at Tails. "Tails some of Eggmans robots attacked us this morning. You don't think he's still alive do you?" Sonic asks him. "Well that's odd. What' Eggmans robots doing? You know, there might be a connection with that guy Fang and Robotnik." He suggested. They shook their head in agreement, but why now? It would have taken Robotnik 15 yrs for his next invasion. "Tails can you show us the prototype?" Rouge asked. Tails nodded and lead them towards the basement, where he keeps all his work and inventions. "By the way. How did you guys run into each other?" He wondered. Rouge turns to him. "Well to make a long story short. I was saved by Sonic and I stayed the night with him." She explained. Tails looked at her crazy. "Whhaat? You slept with him?" Tails asked. "Yeah. I mean no. I mean..It's not what you think. I was just resting!" She said, a little annoyed. Sonic started to giggle a little. Tails opens the door to the basement and pulls out a small button out of a cabinet. "Here it is." Tails says, showing the button. Sonic and Rouge look at him dumb. "What's this?" They both ask. Tails pushes the button and armor comes out of the little square remote and covers his body. "This is the armor." He replies. "It doesn't have weapons, or can it fly, but the armor is extremely reinforced making it almost indestructible." He finished banging his chest. Sonic sighs "Well that's great. How do we destroy something that cant be destroyed?" he asks. Tails looks at him "Just because its powerful doesn't mean it doesn't have its weak spots." Tails tells him. The batgirl ask what the weak spots are. Tails points at his back. "The center of the back is a sure weak spot because it isn't as reinforce as the front. I you can give it a good crack on the back, it'll slowly start to break, or you can break it if you have enough force, but it'll have to be a powerful." Tails explains. They never doubt him when it comes to technology, but there something that Sonic keeps thinking about. "But what if the other one is more stronger?" Sonic asks. Tails thinks about that. "It could be possible the other one is more stronger, since this is just a prototype." Tails replied. Rouge balled up her fist. "Well no matter what. He must be stopped." She remarked. Tails went back to his cabinet and pulls out a shinny rock. "This should help you guys out." Tails said, handing them a chaos emerald. The both were surprised to see this. "WHOA! A chaos emerald!" Sonic shouts. He grabs the emerald and they head back up stairs. "If you guys find out more about this guy, let me know and I'll help however I can." He tells them. They both thank him, say their goodbyes and head to their next stop. "So where to next Rouge?" Sonic asks. Rouge faces towards him. "How about we go get some lunch Sonic?" She suggested. Sonic smiled and agreed. They started walking towards the downtown area to find a good spot, when they see Shadow and Amy. Rouge is the first to spot them. "Hey guys!" She hollers, waving her hands. Amy sees this and starts waving back, grabbing shadow. They approach the two. "Hey Rouge and…SONIC!" She yells, covering her mouth. Shadow looks at him as if he's seen a ghost. "Well, well if it isn't Sonic The Hedgehog. For sometime now I thought you were dead." Shadow remarked, crossing his arms. Sonic smirked "Glad to see you to shadow." He told him. Amy grabbed his hand. "OMG. We need to catch up with you guys. It's been years." She says, very excited. "We were about to go get something to eat. You guys should come along." Amy purposes. Sonic and Rouge told them that's where they were heading. The couples went to a deli, catching up along the way. "So Sonic saved you and agreed to help find this new guy Fang?" Amy repeated. They nodded their heads. Amy looks at Rouge. "You know for a second there I thought you two were together." She says with a little smile. They weren't expecting her to say that out of nowhere, but they blushed when she did. "Maybe you two should settle down. You guys aint getting any younger." She continues. Rouge looks back at Amy "I could say the same about you. When are you and Shadow going to make it official and get married?" Rouge turns the attention back at them. The two hedgehog lovers look at each other, then back at them. "Well actually I have some news." She pauses. Sonic and Rouge are just waiting to hear this cause when she has news, it something totally surprising. "I'm pregnant!" She finishes, with a big smile. Sonic drops his mouth and Rouge is just shocked. "Your pregnant?! Since when?!" The shocked bat asks. "I found out about two weeks ago." Prego replies. Sonic faces Shadow and pats him on the back. "Congratulation Shadow! Maybe this baby will soften you up a bit." Sonic laughs. Shadow smirks "Just because I'm going to be a dad, doesn't mean I'm going to change. As a matter of fact I think it'll make me better." Shadow says back. Sonic smiles back, then looks away. "Your probably right. You might not change, but your life will. You better believe that." Sonic replies.

After ordering there food, they ask only Shadow for help, since Amy is a mother to be. "HA! I never thought Sonic would be asking for help. What are you getting to old Sonic?" Shadow says. Sonic smirks at that remark. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I wouldn't want you to pull something trying to keep up with me." Sonic returns. Shadow kinda gets bothered by the statement, but ignores it. "What ever, you can count me in." Shadow says, not wanting to be outdone by his old rival. Amy sighs "Okay Shadow, but don't go and get yourself killed. Still have me to take care of." Amy tells him. The two smile and start to kiss, which makes Sonic and Rouge fell a little awkward. "Oh and Sonic…" She pauses to look at her belly, "When you guys capture Fang. I want you to be the babys God father. So don't leave us again, okay?" She finishes looking back up at him. Sonic gives a smile, "You got it Amy." He says with a thumps up. They couple get done with their lunch and head their separate ways. Sonic and Rouges' next stop was Knuckles place and that was miles away, so they hurried off.

While on their way towards Angel Island. Sonic has a lot on his mind. "Hey Rouge." Sonic starts. "Yeah?" She returns. Sonic thinks carefully of what to say next. "When this is over. What are we going to do next?" He asks a little curious. Rouge looks at him. "Same thing I've been doing. Work, eat and sleep with a little 'me time' in there." She replies with a smile. "What about you?" She returns the question. Sonic looked straight forward. "I don't know. Maybe I'll finally settle down, but first I need to find somebody to settle down with." He says back, looking at her now. Rouge starts to feel a little tingle when he looked into her aqua blue eyes. "Don't worry Blue, you'll find her. Even sooner then you think." She says smiling. He returns her smile, but then finally get to their destination. "All right we need to go up from here." Rouge says, grabbing Sonics hands again. They fly up, passing the clouds. They can even see the city from up there, but then land on the island. "Alright where to start." Sonic says, looking around. Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion. "What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed, turning around. He sees a cloud of smoke in the distance. He grabs Rouges hand and speeds off. "Come Rouge." He says before speeding away. When they get there, there's about 9 SWATBOTS and 1 Knuckles and they need to help him quick. They both spring into action. Rouge taking one side and Sonic the other. Knuckles notices them both, "What tha…Sonic!" He says, letting his guard down. The bots see their chance to attack and take it. One extends its arm to grab him and the other goes in for the punch. BAM! Knuckles gets sent stumbling back. "Damn you fuckers are gonna pay for that!" He yells, whipping his mouth. He starts digging underground and the robots begin to scan the ground to see if they can get a heat signal. Mean while the two heroes finally get there and a the other robots turns toward them. They divide evenly to take on their opponent. The bots start shooting, but Sonic and Rouge easily evade. Sonic lures them in close to each. "Hope you like this!" He says delivering a Sonic wind. The tornado like wind is to powerful for the bots, as it breaks chunks of metal and pulling them into the air, sending them flying of the island. Rouge lines them up close enough to deliver a screw kick, going through and destroying the three SWATBOTS. She meets back with Sonic and they both are about to finish the last two until Knuckles pops out of the ground. He destroys one robot when he pops up and quickly glides toward the other one, destroying it with great force. "HHMM! That'll teach you to take the Master Emerald!" He says. Sonic and Rouge run to him. "Knuckles you alright?" Sonic asks. Knuckles turns around to see the two. "Well look who fell from the sky. Why are you two here? This is quite a surprise." He starts. "Well I had a feeling you were getting your ass handed to ya. So I came to save the day." The cocky hedgehog says. "HAHA! I had everything under control. It's just those bots were after the emerald. So I had to knock'em dead! What's up with you and Rouge?" He asked. They explain the story to him about Fang and his connection with Eggman. "So do you think this Fang ordered them to steal my emerald?" The echidna says. They both nod. "We didn't think of Fang trying to steal the emerald, but since he has Eggmans armor suit. I think he some how reactivated the robots and ordered them to steal the emerald to make him unstoppable." Sonic answered. "Well in that case your going to need the Chaos Emeralds, since he's looking to power him self up." Knuckles points out. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but I think your right Knuckles." Sonic admits. Tikal walks out to the altar, worried if her husband is alright. "Oh Knuckles your alright." She says, with her four kids right behind. " WOW Knuckles. I see you've been busy." Rouge smirked. They all laugh. "Hey what's up Tikal?" They blue hedgehog greets. Tikal turns to him and smiles. "Sonic! How are you?" She says giving him a hug. "Hey rouge." She says "Oh my its been a long time since I've seen you two. You must stay for dinner." She implies. Sonic and Rouge both look at each other and then back at the girl. "Uh actually its getting kinda late and when we get back home it'll be even later, but thank you though." Rouge tells her. Tikal frowns "Well I guess your right, but please come back for a visit. We need to do something together on day." Tikal replies. They agree to do something, but for now it was time to go. Knuckles stops them before they speed off. "Wait! I have something for you two." He says pulling out a Chaos Emerald. "Here ya go. Don't go losing them now." Knuckles smiled before handing it to them.

They thanked them, then left heading toward the edge of the island. Sonic grabbed Rouges hands again. "Well Rouge if you could just send me to the ground I'll be on my way home." He tells her. Rouge didn't understand. Had he forgotten that there's a huge hole in his house? "Sonic your house is a mess. And I bet there're robots all over that place. I think you should come stay with me for a while." She tells him. Sonic couldn't pass up that offer, so he agrees. Rouge smiles when hey said yes. "Do you think I would leave you alone in a house with a giant hole in it? You're my partner now Sonic and we've got to stick together." She tells him. Gripping his hands tighter.

They get to Rouges house and Rouge starts looking for her house keys. She opens the door and lets Sonic in. "Welcome to casa de Rouge" She says, walking into the living room. Sonic looks around at his surroundings. "I could get use to this." Sonic says. Rouge smiles at the statement. "Good. I hope you do." She says, leading Sonic to the guest room upstairs, right next to her room. "It's not much, but it'll do for now." She tells him, but then again she remembers Sonic didn't have much at his house either, so it shouldn't be a problem. Sonic looks at her. "Its fine Rouge. Everything I need is right in front of me." He tells her. Rouge blushes since she was in front of him. Sonic notices the blush. "You alright? You look a little red." the hedgehog teases. Rouge looks away. "Ahhm! Yeah I'm fine." She says, pulling her self together. "I'm going to run a bath, so just make yourself at home."

Sonic lays in the bed, a little tired. So much happened today, its not unusual that he's feeling a bit sleepy. He starts to slowly close his eye and then falls asleep. Rouge finishes up her bath and gets out of the bathtub and into her night gown. It's a sexy lingerie that isn't to revealing, but shows just enough skin to get a man aroused. She looks at the mirror then smiles. She walks out and goes toward the living room, but she doesn't see him. So she goes back to Sonics room. "Sonic are you in here?" She says opening the door. She finds the hedgehog in a deep sleep. She walks toward him. "Sonic" She says, but he doesn't awake. She was hoping he was awake, to keep here company. It's not even that late, but it's been a long day. She gentle slides her fingers across the side of his face and through his quills and smile. "Sweet dreams Sonic" She whispers, getting up and walking out the door.

**Next Chapter: FANG THE SNIPER!**


End file.
